


practice

by alderations



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Hanzo Shimada, Body Worship, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, bad mission protocol a la jesse mccree, vague & masculine words for genitals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderations/pseuds/alderations
Summary: warm-up drabble collection - mchanzo smut, both are trans.they're good...they love each other... they do it a lot





	1. 1. first times, oral, grinding, hanzo is gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> I try to use vague and masculine terms for parts (dick, hole, chest, etc.) but let me know if you're uncomfortable with any of the terminology or have better suggestions!
> 
> These are all short warmups, so not edited or... agonized over. As much as most of my writing. I agonize a lot.

Hanzo is so damn suave all the time, Jesse’s almost shocked at the tiny tremble in his hands when he pulls their hips to grind together. Every moment of their relationship, he’s been confident and humorous, never batting an eye at Jesse’s awkward fumbling and scrambled words. And now, in his bed, something else is starting to show through. It feels like a revelation that Jesse can’t do without.

 

“You gettin’ nervous on me now?” he huffs into Hanzo’s ear, under the gentle fall of Hanzo’s hair across both their shoulders. When Hanzo leans back and tries to glare at him, Jesse can only laugh. The piercings in Hanzo’s ears glimmer in the light from the lamp next to Hanzo’s bed, but otherwise, his face is shadowed and soft, something that Jesse can only hope to savor since it’s so different from his usual sharpness. “Your hands were shakin’ for a second there.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Hanzo nudges his leg between Jesse’s thighs and grinds down against him, until the pressure on his crotch is too good to ignore. “Is it that hard to believe that you affect me so much?”

 

Jesse flushes crimson and gives in to the temptation to play with Hanzo’s silky hair. “You’re just—just really smooth. I’m a bit jealous, darlin’.”

 

“Hmm. I ought to do something about that.”

 

“Wha—?” Jesse frowns up at Hanzo in confusion as he pulls away somewhat, leaving a wet patch shining on Jesse’s thigh. That alone does things for him—he really  _ does  _ turn Hanzo on, no matter how cool he seems, and the hands gently pulling his knees apart and stroking through his leg hair are shaking a bit more now. “What are you doin’, Hanzo?”

 

Hanzo smirks, like he knows that his smug face makes Jesse’s stomach flip. “Can I suck your dick? Please?”

 

He can’t be sure, but Jesse feels like his vision stops working for a hot second. “Uh—uh—you can— _ fuck,  _ Hanzo, do whatever you want.  _ Hell  _ yes.”

 

Another self-assured smile,  _ damn  _ him, and Hanzo starts to kiss his way up the thickest part of Jesse’s thigh, warm lips giving way to teasing teeth as he gets closer to Jesse’s stomach. They’ve spent enough time lying around and making out for Jesse to know how endeared Hanzo is to his belly, which is his favorite part of Jesse’s body to grab and rub and kiss when he gets the chance. Hanzo, apparently, can’t resist the need to nibble around Jesse’s belly button and nose through the dark hair above his crotch. Jesse’s heart is racing in his throat, self-conscious and yet enthralled, but his anxiety doesn’t seem to dissuade Hanzo at all.

 

The kisses turn to bites that make Jesse giggle, ticklish and overstimulated. One of Hanzo’s hands leaves his leg to stroke the slick hair over his hole, just heavy enough to have Jesse arching up into Hanzo’s mouth. That’s all it takes—Hanzo’s tongue presses flat against Jesse’s dick, and he cries out louder than either of them expected at the sudden surge of pleasure.

 

With Hanzo’s lips wrapped around him and his fingers playing at his hole without really pressing all the way in, Jesse can’t stop the shuddering moans pouring from his mouth. Hanzo’s tongue is soothing and all too hot at the same time, pressing confident circles around Jesse’s cock while Hanzo hollows his cheeks and sucks  _ hard.  _ Honestly, what with all his confident swagger, Jesse shouldn’t be surprised that Hanzo is this good at giving head. And yet.

 

To his credit, he’s had good head before, and this is something else.

 

Hanzo nudges his way farther between Jesse’s legs until his thighs are pinned down under Hanzo’s shoulders, then reaches up with his free hand to massage Jesse’s nipple and down his side. This, Jesse is aware of—Hanzo is a handsy lover, unafraid to touch and squeeze wherever he sees fit, though only after receiving thorough permission. He never realized, however, that Hanzo’s tongue was as dexterous as his roaming fingers, and that the burning eyes staring up at him from between his own legs would make him shake down to his core.

 

It doesn’t take much, once Hanzo starts  _ looking  _ at him like that. Jesse fights the urge to grind his hips down into Hanzo’s face, even though Hanzo seems like he might enjoy it, and he doesn’t stop himself from nearly shouting when the waves of stimulation from Hanzo’s welcoming mouth start spreading down his legs, making his toes curl and his breath catch in his chest. Jesse’s head tosses back against the pillows, eyes screwed shut, and he can just barely feel Hanzo laughing to himself as he whispers  _ “fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck” _ and succumbs to the pleasure.

 

Hanzo sucks and tongues him through the orgasm, then sits up on his knees as if Jesse is a work to be admired below him. And good Lord in heaven, if Hanzo isn’t something to be admired himself: the piercings glinting in his nipples above taut pink scars, the flushed head of his own dick barely visible between curls of dense black hair, his lips wet and slippery from Jesse’s crotch and looking at him as innocently as if he were considering, just maybe, holding hands. Jesse could die here, happy enough to watch Hanzo lean forward like a predatory animal and suck his lip into his mouth, then work it between his teeth.

 

“You had to go that hard on me the first time, sweet thing?” Jesse laughs, still breathless. “Gonna be the death of me at this rate. Damn.”

 

Hanzo snorts. “You think  _ that  _ was hard?”

 

“You—what?”

 

“Just wait.” Hanzo settles down on top of him again, like he was before, one thigh pressed between Jesse’s. But this time he’s rocking his hips in a consistent rhythm, just hard enough to rub against his oversensitive cock. and Jesse can’t keep from groaning and squirming as Hanzo holds his face in one hand and kisses him, deep and slow in contrast to the pace his hips are picking up. “I’ve got plenty in store for you, beloved.”


	2. 2. vibrator, overstimulation, multiple orgasms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't originally plan to post this so I edited some of the language but I might've missed stuff. So, read at your own risk if genital descriptors bother you.

The sheets under Hanzo’s butt are starting to get damp, whether from sweat or other fluids, Jesse can’t tell. He still has one hand planted on the bed between Hanzo’s legs, keeping his thighs spread, while the other holds their wand vibrator in a deft grip just inches away from Hanzo’s groin. Jesse put his shorts back on a while ago, but Hanzo is still tied with his arms behind his back, entirely naked and practically twitching under Jesse’s watchful eyes.

 

Jesse chuckles down at him and turns the vibrator on again when Hanzo’s eyes finally open. “That’s it, sweetheart. You lost count a while ago, hmm?” Hanzo, panting too hard to speak, nods. “That’s alright. You’re doin’ wonderful for me. I know you’ve got a few more in ya.”

 

“Please,” hisses Hanzo.

 

That draws a deeper laugh from Jesse, and he moves without warning to press the vibrator to Hanzo’s swollen cock. Hanzo’s back arches uncomfortably far and he  _ screams _ —fuck, Jesse could drink that sound forever—he screams and his voice breaks, his lips forming nonsensical pleas and his muscular thighs trembling when Jesse holds the vibrator firmly where it belongs. Slick liquid drips down Hanzo’s perineum until Jesse reaches two fingers down to wipe some off his thigh and taste it. “Delicious as ever, sugar,” he purrs as he turns the vibrator up a notch.

 

“Jesse,  _ fuck,  _ I’m gonna—I’m— _ please—” _

 

“I hear ya.” A few gentle circles with the wand, and Hanzo’s body breaks into shivers as another orgasm hits him. This time, Jesse doesn’t remove the vibrator. He knows it’s only a matter of seconds until Hanzo comes again, and they’ve already been going for a while; the longer they’re at it, the less it takes for Hanzo to tip over the edge, which Jesse honestly envies. All the same, he’s perfectly fine with just watching as his boyfriend writhes through the aftershocks that are only building into a fresh orgasm. He’s unbelievable, Jesse thinks. “Let’s see how long you can come for, hmm? I bet once you get going again…”

 

He’s cut off when Hanzo wails, somewhere between another scream and a sob, and spurts more slick fluid from his flushed hole. Jesse just kisses his knee, massages his thigh with his free hand, and holds Hanzo down with the vibrator when his hips start to twitch uncontrollably. Drool drips down Hanzo’s cheek and into his sleek hair, fanned across the pillow, while Jesse kisses and nibbles down from his knee and to his belly so that he can feel Hanzo trembling under him. He nearly takes a knee to the face in the process, but he’s undeterred. The vibrator goes up one more notch. Hanzo’s head tosses back and forth as his hips fight conflicting urges to press closer and wriggle away. Only after Jesse has nipped a red mark into his hipbone and his blissed-out face has gone completely blank does the orgasm finally subside, and Jesse switches off the vibrator and moves it away before the overstimulation can get painful.

 

As soon as Hanzo starts to come back to reality, Jesse gently rolls him onto his stomach to untie him, then pulls Hanzo onto his lap and supports his back with both arms so that Hanzo won’t drop back onto the bed. “How are you doin’, Han? Still with me?”

 

Hanzo nods, drunkenly slow. “‘M… sticky.”

 

“I’m sure you are,” Jesse laughs. In fact, he can feel plenty of that stickiness on his own hands and, now, thighs. “D’you want me to clean you up?”

 

“In a minute.” Hanzo sniffles and buries his face in Jesse’s chest. “Still...fuzzy.”

 

Jesse never ceases to be awed by Hanzo’s stamina, so he’s willing to give him plenty of time to wind down. And, in the meantime, he gets to admire Hanzo's blissed-out, beautiful face, which is more or less his favorite thing to stare at.

 


	3. 3. fingering, grinding, clothed/public sex, how not to fight bad guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gee, Al, why are you so determined to describe everyone's pubic hair whenever you get the opportunity" it makes me feel manly ok

“Have you come to square dance with me, cowboy?”

 

Jesse frowned as he sidled into Hanzo’s space, easy as breathing, and laced their fingers together. “Ain’t got the space, or you know I would, darlin’. Club music and all.”

 

They were, in fact, packed shoulder-to-shoulder with masses of mostly-drunk clubgoers, of which Hanzo was painfully aware. Sweaty bodies colliding with him every few seconds and shouting, booming, wailing in his ears only made him tense and anxious. While he wasn’t a small person by any means—Hanzo could bully his way through the tightest of crowds with his massive shoulders—he was still shorter than a good portion of the crowd, and he felt as if he could drown at any moment.

 

On the other hand, Jesse seemed obnoxiously at ease. “Your brother said they haven’t showed yet. No need to make a scene.”

 

“We always make a scene,” Hanzo muttered. Even in casual clothing, they looked ridiculous: Jesse stubbornly clinging to his hat and flannel, but minus the chaps and spurs; Hanzo in a jacket that was far too hot for clubbing and slouchy, many-zippered pants with a golden dragon embroidered across the ass. He was well aware that it was odd to run around with half his chest out during the heat of battle, only to feel underdressed in a baggy coat on a dance floor. At least, he figured, staying close to Jesse gave him something to focus on other than himself.

 

“A bit tense, sweetheart?”

 

Hanzo jumped, lost in his thoughts. “This environment is not conducive to my best work.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Jesse disentangled their fingers to rub circles into Hanzo’s shoulders, his hands firm and heavy. “Tell me if you need an out, okay? Mission be damned. I wouldn’t’ve gone with this whole setup if I’d had any say in it.”

 

“Thank you,” replied Hanzo. They were swaying in time now, not really bouncing around like the rest of the dancefloor but still moving, even if it was only to get closer into each other’s space. Hanzo gripped Jesse’s waist like his life depended on it. One song faded into the next, with a dark, thicker bassline that resonated in Hanzo’s metal feet, and Jesse got a gleam in his eye that could only speak of mischief. “What are you…?”

 

If he were asked, Hanzo would absolutely deny shivering at Jesse’s mouth close enough to brush his ear, but he did. “Turn around.”

 

Hanzo obeyed, more confused than anything, and had to swallow a breath of panic as the jam-packed room came back into his vision. Then Jesse grabbed his hips and pulled Hanzo tight against his chest, still swaying gently with the music, and it made sense. The music was starting to feel dangerous, now that Hanzo could feel Jesse’s hands wandering over his chest and belly, Jesse’s knee slipping between his legs so that he could hold Hanzo even closer and support him with one thigh. As they pressed closer together, the space they left was filled instantly by the crush of clueless bodies. No one could see what was right in front of them. Hanzo couldn’t see Jesse’s right hand—the warm one—nudging under the waistband of his pants, then his boxers. “We’re really doing this, hm?” he teased, even as he rocked back into Jesse’s grinding hips, still keeping time.

 

“You don’t have to do nothin’, baby. I’m just tryin’a distract you.”

 

“If you say so,” Hanzo huffed. Jesse’s fingers took their time stroking through the thick hair between Hanzo’s thighs, and in his growing frustration, Hanzo leaned his head back onto Jesse’s shoulder so that all he could see was the brim of the cowboy hat and a sliver of dim ceiling.  _ Perfect.  _ The volume and heat of the place were still close to unbearable, but at least he was sheltered from most of the flashing colors and gyrating bodies. Well, excluding the one currently gyrating up against his ass, but Jesse could be excused.

 

One finger brushed over the head of Hanzo’s cock, and he bit down on a groan. If Jesse McCree were only skilled at one thing, it would certainly be teasing, though he was far too adept for that to be an issue, anyway. His hand moved down just a bit farther to dip into the surprising amount of wetness gathering in Hanzo’s crotch, then back up again, where he grasped Hanzo’s cock between his slick fingers and gave a gentle tug.

 

Hanzo gasped out loud. Faintly, he felt Jesse laughing as he shushed him, but no amount of hushing could keep him from whimpering as the flat of Jesse’s hand dragged slow and sure down his groin. Despite his gentle reassurances and steady hands, Jesse apparently wanted Hanzo to work for it, since his hand stayed firmly cupping Hanzo while his hips rolled lazily into Hanzo’s butt. “Oh, fuck you,” Hanzo growled, only to be shushed again. If Jesse wanted him to dance for his own pleasure, then so be it. He reached back with both hands, securing one in Jesse’s hair while the other grasped the back of his neck, which wasn’t too out of the ordinary for a couple enjoying themselves on the dance floor. The feverish grinding of his hips, on the other hand, might have given them away if anyone bothered to look.

 

They didn’t. Even as Hanzo’s strained breaths turned to drawn-out moans, no one noticed their misconduct, so to speak. Jesse sucked Hanzo’s earlobe into his mouth when Hanzo’s legs started to tremble under him, and then his hand started to move again, seeking lower. “Can I…?”

 

“Please,” Hanzo whined. He wanted to collapse at Jesse’s middle finger barely pressing into him, stroking exactly where Jesse knew he loved.  _ “Fuck,  _ Jess, yes, please,  _ please—” _

 

“Hush, sugar.” Another nip at his ear, this time with less lip and more teeth. Jesse continued to fuck him with one finger while the heel of his hand ground in rhythm against Hanzo’s dick, and the song changed to something faster, warmer, like the whole room was swelling to fill the space all around him and only Jesse was keeping him from collapsing in on himself, the fingers on him, the lips smiling against his shaved temple, and he made some noise that he didn’t really process because he was crashing and floating and clenching on Jesse’s hand, and then… his ears rang when he opened his eyes and saw the barrel of Peacekeeper barely two feet from his face.

 

Screams rang out around the dancefloor. The enemy must have arrived, clearly, because Jesse was holding him up with one arm around his waist while the other pointed Peacekeeper at a trio of people clad in black and shoving their way through the crowd. The fingers clutching the gun were still shiny from Hanzo’s crotch. He almost smiled.

 

“Really are a quick draw,” Hanzo quipped.

 

Jesse, to his surprise, was blushing from his hat to his chest. “If your brother hears about this, he will actually murder me.”

 

“We’ll die together, at least.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr [@genderfluidjessemccree](genderfluidjessemccree.tumblr.com)


End file.
